Helga's return to room 206
by vmt1998
Summary: Helga's had a rough couple of years not only has she found her self in a spot where she might not graduate with the boy she been in love with since the age of three but she going back so the place where almost all of her lifes secretes where told. Helga's going back to fourth grade but this time she finds herself looking at a mini her and shes making sure that this kid wont mess up
1. Chapter 1

" Andrew could you please ask whomever is outside to come in please. Remember just because you're in high school doesn't mean that your not allowed to come and talk to me, I'm just a hallway away from you so feel free to come in anytime" her voice chimed with happiness

" Thanks Miss Bliss" Andrew waved as he held the door open for me

He flashed me a smile ,I just huffed walking into the room that flooded memories I wanted to push back in my head. My blonde locks covered my left eye as I sat angrily in the chair crossing my arms throwing my right leg up over my left.

I didn't want to be here I didn't want to hear her bullshit about how I 'm am better person than this. I just wanted to get my punishment and go.

" Helga is that you?" Miss Bliss questioned

" Yeah its me, look I just wanna get my punishment and get out of here . I don't want a reunion of any sort. So what I got a detention, suspension for a week, a month?" I rambled throwing my hands up rolling my eyes

"Woah there Helga why are you even in here? What happened?" She asked eyeing me as she pulled out my file my paper filled file that has grown ten time more since the last time I've been in this dam room

" Don't play dumb with me , I know they talked with you yesterday about what happened ." I began to say

" Helga I do not know what happened I assure you that what ever you may have heard about yesterdays events did not pertain you " she assured me

" That's a bunch of bull. I fucking heard what you said. _"_ I yelled as I had a flash back

 _"She's been in five fights this year someone's going to have to set her on the right track_. _She's been so much these past few year someone's going to have to help her she's so much better than this"_

her voice echoed in my head

" Ok , Your right Helga . You are so much better than this but what you heard wasn't about you." Miss Blissed sighed as she closed my folder

" What happened this time" She sighed

"Some short stake though it be cool to push my buttons so I shoved him against the locker told him to shut the fuck up. He said something that pissed me off so I beat his ass ,big whop now im here telling you all about it end of story." I rolled my eyes

" Helga tell me the whole story and give me proper names and will you please use less profanity"

" Nothing much more to tell Miss B. the kid just ticked me off I lost my cool enough said now what my punishment so I can get out of this joint." I said in a softer tone rolling my eyes once more

" Helga you cant keep holding back your emotions like this I know its hard..." she began to say

" YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING,YOU DONT KNOW ME, NOBODY DOES! SO QUIT TRYING TO GET IN MY HEAD AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND IT BECAUSE I DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND IT!" I yelled catching myself from opening up again

" Helga , I understand that your hurting, i'm only trying to help" Miss bliss said trying to calm me down

" YEAH WELL THE LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO HELP I DIDDNT GET ANY..." I stopped myself there before I could finish the statement

" You didn't get any want?" She asked looking me in the eye

" Is this an integration room it doesn't fucking matter! All im in here for is for my punishment now lay it on me or am I just wasting my time ." I said as I saw a strange smile appear on Miss Bliss face

" Ok Helga your punishment is to be a student Aid for room"

I knew she wouldn't, not that dam room not that dam fucking room . Not the room that left me the way I am now. Not the room where almost all my secretes where told.

"206" she finished

" And if I refuse " I asked giving her leaning back in the chair with my arms folded

" And if you refuse well you'll be held back you wont graduate with your class next year. " She smirked as she continued to read my file

" You wouldn't" I dare moving forward

" Look Helga I've done the best that I could for you these past few years but one more slip up and well you might not be graduating with your class with him..." She said before I could cut her off

" Why would you care if I graduate with football head. I don't give a flying fuck about him or anyone in my class except myself" I said stubbornly knowing who she was hinting at

"Not even your friend Phoebe " She ask casually raising her eyebrows

" I ... of course I care for her she's like my best friend but ... I don't know what though I treat her like crap sometime." I said boldly at first by the end of the sentence I was whispering to myself

" Anyways there is no way in hell im going back in that fucking room no way!" I said

" Ok so we'll do a deal then. For each day you work as student aid your bad files will be terminated like it doesn't exist. Don't think I don't know about those collage applications you've been sending." Miss Bliss said catching my surprise

" You caught my attention how much of that record a day?" I said raising my now slimed down separate eyebrows

" Depends how good you work" She smiled back

" Fine deal" I could totally use that considering most of my record would kill my chance of entering any collages of my chose

" You start next week Monday 11-12:30 sharp do not be late or leaving the class early " Miss bliss smiled widely

" That also include a schedule for visiting me . Helga we need to discus a few things" She said as she handed me a planner

" I think I have enough disusing for my life time ."I said as I got up from the seat I was sitting in

" Helga I think you need some... help...I understand its hard at home for you since your mother..." her voice wavered

" DONT YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT HAPPENED I GET ENOUGH SHIT FOR IT AS IT.I DONT NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT ELSE I DO WRONGE ! I DONT NEED YOU PITY ; YOUR HELP US PATAKIS WE DONT...we don't need any help we handle things by ourself." I said trying to voice from breaking

"stop it old girl you have to pull yourself together there was nothing you could have done ,it not your fault she..."my own thoughts wondered as I tapped my fingures around my thigh as the memory played in my head.

" How long ago was it when you stopped writing" She asked out of the blue almost in a whisper

The truth was I never stopped but inspiration died down after the incident. I couldn't write, I couldn't sleep hell I couldn't even eat all in that time my wonderful oddly shaped football head was always there. Like somehow he knew.

Bob found my writings he told me I was a shit of a writer if that's what I was calling myself. That I shouldn't waste my time on something I wasn't even good at . He rampaged though my room and threw away everything every last writing I had left HE told me to get my head out the dam clouds and go put my time to good waste. But unannounced to him though I got it all back thanks to Phoebe but they never left my side after that. God if it would have been Olga she be praised no worship even if it was a literal peace of shit.

" Helga did you hear me" She asked

"Im not allowed to anymore if that answers your question. " I said leaving the room

* * *

 **Hi this is Helga's return to room 206 .I hopped you enjoyed reading .**

 **( Dr. Bliss works at the school bc why not )**

 **I understand that I left a lot of things unopened I assure you Helga's one big ball of mystery and I try to make things more clear as time goes by. If you have any suggestions feel free to private message me I will give you full credit if I use your suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer :I do not own Hey Arnold**


	2. Chapter 2

"And that was how, I ended up being a teachers aid Pheb's " I huffed as I threw my body against my poor old bed as I clutched onto my iPhone

" I think it will be beneficial for you. Maybe going back there you'll ..." Phoebe said as I cut her off

" What could be beneficial for me to go and practically babysit a bunch of fourth graders?" I sighed flipping onto my stomach

" I don't know Helga , I think you'll find something you might have forgotten about yourself by going back" Phoebe said cryptically

" What could I possibly find in a room that not only destroyed me but ... Any who the history project that's due Tuesday right?" I asked dodging what I almost said

" Helga! " Phoebe warned like she usually did when she knew I avoided a certain topic. She sighed in defeat know she would get it out of me at least for right now

"Yes, but this time remember to turn it in ." She exhaled in a almost chuckle

" I swear I turned it in last time Pheb's !" I said raising my voice

" I know you did I watched you send it. I'm only teasing Helga..." Phoebe paused for a moment

" Well don't ." I laughed trying to expel the tension

" If you hadn't have stormed out of the room maybe you could have show him that you sent it." Phoebe said in a chuckle

" Hey it looks like I have to go my mom finished making dinner... you sure you don't want to come over and eat with us you're always welcome to , you know that right." Phoebe said worryingly

" I'm sure ,im fine and yes for the thousandth time already ,yes I know. Go a head and eat ill talk to later." I said pulling my phone away from my face

"Helga" Phoebe said my name louder than I expected

"Yeah Pheb's " I asked bringing the phone back to my ear

" Please eat something tonight!" She said in a almost plea

" Me forget to eat pshh who do you think your talking to Pheb's?" I said in a oddly cold tone

" Helga, im serious please eat something" Phoebe said again pleading me

" Phoebe , I promise you I will eat there is nothing to worry about... look i'm sure your mother is waiting for you I'll talk to you later. Ok Bye." I said hanging up on her

She to smart. For her own good I throw her a bone and let her know I had a wonderful meal. I'd throw her a little something extra to let her think I ate something. I'll tell her I couldn't eat another bit of chicken Olga brought in last night. A lie yes but it get her off my back. I couldn't go in that kitchen ever time I did id see _her_ there.

I shook my head nope not today im not thinking about that today. I had to repeat it to myself a couple more times until the memory went away.

I slowly walked down the stairs not willing to wake up Bob if he was home. Creping into the kitchen I tightly closed my eyes as I ran my figures across the edge of the counter finally hitting the fridge.I open my eye quickly and opened it and grabbed a slice of cold pizza before setting it down quickly as I heard my front door open .I immediately froze in place.

" I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY, WILLIAM I WILL NOT SIGN UNLESS HE IS THERE THAT IS FINAL!" my father yelled slamming the door behind him . I quickly grabbed an apple and raced up the stairs before he could see me.

" So much for eating tonight ." I said quietly to myself

Every ten minutes I took a bite out of my big green apple. Letting each bite seem like it was my last. I had to trick myself that at least. By the time I had finished it a 2 and half hours had passed and I ended up finishing my homework in the process . Stuffing my last note book in my shoulder backpack I quickly grab my journal and raced to my closet leaving my door open to allow the light to shine in.

"Ok Miss Bliss I'm giving this a try." I said aloud.

 _Sep. 17._

 _Not even past eight and I was craving to run out the house and not look back. If I had it my way I would have three years ago but no everything had to happen then in that stupide room. Of course today had to be the reunion of that dreaded day. Not only did I make it worse by making a promise that i'd go back in there but I fully know I'm not able to fulfill my promise._

 _What a mess I been able to bring myself into. Why does my life have to always bring me to doing something I don't want to do. But thankfully I have a full weekend to let my emotions physically and mentally drain me. I mean its fairly easy when Bob out most of the evening .Not that he would notice me, I avoid him like the plague._

 _I wish I was easier to forget everything that's gone on since that day. I've seen how everyone changed so much over theses past three years. I wish I could let go they like they do. They seem so much more hopeful that I am when I look at them. They see the world as something worth believing in And I wish I was the same way but I'm not. I only have one hope , one light and we... we don't see eye to eye. We don't share the same feeling. He's Dating his Oh so perfect Girlfriend Lila._

 _How I wish I could be her. Everyone still loves her even past her flaws while they still seem to hate me. She has beautiful long straight hair while I'm left with my messy of sorts waves. She confident in everything she does, I'm... not. She's the girl everyone loves and adores and I'm the girl everyone seem to hate and ignore. She has a perfect family , loving parents, while I'm left with an annoying older sister and a ignorant so called "Father". She has everything I want but I cant have. And I hate her for it. She has her life set out for her. And if I'm being completely honest with myself I don't really hate her. She's impossible to hate and I hate that about her. No matter how much she can make me mad she has this way of making me forgive her._

 _I cant even be mad at her for being with him. I just can't , no matter how much it hurts my heart I strangely just want to see her happy I want to see him happy. But it hurts to see them walk down that hallway, it hurts to see him look at her the way he does. And I fully know it because I haven't completely changed since our room 206 days. If things could be different_

I stop write for a moment to whip the fresh tears from my face as I slowly get up from my closed closet room door to grab a tissue. I turn off my room light and hurry back into my closet turning on the ceiling light on.

 _If things could be different, I know I wouldn't be this way. I wouldn't be wishing, I wouldn't be pushing them away. I wouldn't be doing all thing things that ive done. I don't understand it why can't I make myself better. Every time I try I just mess up I fall back into that same pattern. In the back of my mind I know I can be the person I want to be but every time I try to change something makes me build my walls back up. I think that's why I took 's offer or maybe truefully I'm taking it for a selfish reason . I keep running back to that day._

 _I want to blame her for everything. I want to blame all my heart ache on her. She made me feel broken. She made me angry, lost ,confused, hopeless , guilty, and even after all this time I still wish I could have said the words every child should say to there parent. Its my fault she's... she's_

I cant even write it , I cant express what I feel. She's been gone for three year and I still can't coupe . Every single thought I have of her now is just her there alone with shattered glass on the floor. I cant help the tears that are falling from my face. I want to scream , I want to run away and never turn back. I want to not feel guilty. I'm tired of my pent up rage that fly's out at everyone I care about. Most of all I'm tired of felling like everything I do has to be so dam perfect.

By the time I finally calmed myself down it was eleven o'clock. The more I thought about everything the more I just wanted to run and never look. I couldn't write anymore I was physically unable to write anything. Not even the childhood girl in me couldn't even write about him.

Thinking of him only brought up the harsh reality that he was with Lila. Lila the perfect, Lila the Brave, Lila the winner of hearts, Lila the girl who has the man of my dreams. I'd be fooling myself to say they where not a perfect couple. The way the look at each other they were obviously made for each other. Every time I see them my heart shatters more. Almost everything in me screams to give him but I cant . I just cant, and I cant explain myself for that either. I cant explain anything to myself anymore.

I slowly get up from the floor of my closet room and turn off the light switch and navigate myself to my old bed.

" Maybe my dreams will be more peaceful the world around me" I say to myself as I curl up into my bed closing my eyes suddenly dreaming of dreams.

* * *

 **There you go guys chapter 2 is out. I hope you liked it. I promise not all of this story will be sad I promise. Any ways see you next time for now vmt is out**


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed my body to the left side of my bed restlessly moving trying to fall back asleep. But failing every time, I started to dream of Miriam , she was there waiting like a lost soul welcoming me into an embrace of a horror scene. And each time I see her I fly upwards in my bed. Panting, in a lost in thought and sweating like a wild animal. Each time I see that momentous occasion I try to think of something ,anything to calm my thoughts but yet i find no avail.

I felt as if I could hear her speaking to me ,telling me to let the dream commence but I didn't want to . The fact of seeming it in real life was all I ever want to see of that scene. Almost every night I see her like that , I have for the past three years. But tonight my dreams came like vivid pictures. So haunting so repetitive, my thoughts of going back to sleep seemed to be hopeless.

But thankfully, unlike I had when I first started getting those dream ,I silently arose from my bed. I had not use in looking at the time I was well aware of what time these event occurred . It was two thirty A.M. in the morning like always. Unlike most nights after the first couple of week I'm struggled falling back to sleep. Tonight proved to be one of those extraordinary nights where I be up till I finally fall asleep . It is beyond me how I don't have that many dark circles under my eyes but i guess i'm thankful for that.

I quietly opened my door and walked down the stairs . My heart fells as though its being tugged on. I'm not one to believe in spirits or ghost but I had no other chose to believe it was her leading me to her not so secrete stash of photos of her and myself and Olga that she had show me just months before she died. I opened the cabinet drawer slowly not wanting to wake of Bob. There she was smiling at me the box was wide open. It was no surprise to me, for as cold as my father is he truly does miss her. Not that it justifies his actions towards me but I can tell he struggles to let out his emotions. I guess that where I got that from.

" Mom" Slips out of my mouth and without warning I fell two strong hands clasp on my shoulders.

" Helga" His voice rings in a tired tone. Surprising me that he could call me by my given name.

" Couldn't sleep again?" He says as I turn around

I wanted to nod my head but he catches me off guard by giving me a sudden hug. Something that rarely ever happened to me.

" I miss her too kiddio I miss her too." as I wrap my arms around the box of photos

"Why'd you do it then? " I ask myself in my head

" You can keep the box I know you like to look at the photos" He said pulling me away from the hug clearing his throat

I'm just left shocked with his sudden display of kind emotion I only nod and yawn .

"Get to bed, I wont see you later on in the morning . I'm going on a business trip for a couple of days, I trust you can take care of yourself while I'm away" He said as I suddenly understand his motives

" IF YOU WANT TO GO SEE HER YOU CAN JUST SAY IT" I wanted to spit out instead I just run up the stairs to my room forcing my tears to wait until I was in the safety of my own room.

I didn't help myself by looking at her pictures. She looked so much more happier then and it hurt knowing I don't have a single memory of her being happy and or sober. Of course there was that one week but nothing besides that.

Look at these picture make me feel like I'm looking at a completely different person than the person that I knew. She was so much happier when I wasn't born. Of course I had pictures of her actually happy with me but those smiles I don't remember a single one. I was much younger then. All of those pictures where sprawled all around me on my bed .

One moment I'm laying down surrounded with the pictures beside me the next the sun is shining in my room and all the pictures where gone. I figured I had only dreamed of last nights events But when I looked at my dresser the box sat their like a out of place ordainment on Christmas tree.

My head throbbed , my stomach growled and I had no intent on walking down stair until I heard her annoying squeaking voice calling for me.

" Helga baby sister are you awake."

Ugh was the only audible noise I made as I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my head. My door squeaked letting me know she popped her head in .

" Helga baby sis I know your up come on I want to take you out to the mall then we can get breakfast once we're done." Olga said

" No thank you" I said as she grabbed my feet

" To bad baby sis we are going whether you like it or not" She said sternly as she tugged on my feet

" Ok, ok ill get ready just get out of my room. Geez can't a girl get her precious sleep. " I sighed in defeat

" Ok just don't go back to sleep" She coo almost as I heard my door close

I lazily throw my leg out to the side of my bed and force myself to sit upwards with my eyes closed.

" Come on old girl in three... Two... Two in a half ... one"I said opening my eyes and quickly getting up

I rummaged through my clothes and decided to wear a pair of black shorts while throwing on my black crop top and my blue plaid checkered long sleeve shirt tied around my waist. Barely looking presentable I combed through my knotted hair trying to not sceam my head of with irritation . Giving up I just threw on my signature beanie and out of my room I went almost forgetting to put on my golden chained heart necklace on. Racing back in my room that way both of them can be close to my heart at all times. Before leaving my room I quickly grabbed my wallet and down the stairs I went.

" I'm ready Olga" I yelled slowly walking down the stairs

" That's great baby sis lets go before the traffic gets to bad." She said dragging me out to her car.

We sat in mostly silence while her radio echoed her poor chose in music. She tired to start small talk to me but I was to caught up in a little world of my own. All I wanted to do was just imagine a more peaceful world around me but every time I look up I see the sad things in life. Even Olga's own cheerful spirit has diminished slightly. I can't explain it exactly but it was clear to me that she forced herself to be happy for me and Bob. Its almost strange how I understand her more than I have before.

I'm finally come to the terms that she's giving up practically everything for me to be happy. Yet I give her such a hard time because I truly don't know what else to do. It's all I've ever known and as much as I might act like I can't stand her , I don't ,I actually care about her more than I'm able to express.

" Helga are you alright?" Olga said snapping me out of my train of though

" Yeah, sorry" I said noticing her worried look

" Helga there is something I want to tell you." Olga said as I heard the princess herself

" Nadine come on just one more store I promise we wont be in there long" She whined

" I'm not you surfer Ronda I have things I need to do today." Nadine said

" Guy , guy don't you think it would be oh so wonderful if you to could come up with a compromise." Lila said stopping the argument from commencing for only a second

" Olga is that you " Lila shouted waving over towards us getting the two girl to look toward Olga and myself

The poor girl looks as lost as a wounded puppy.

" Hey Lila" I yell back whining at my sudden loudness as I got out of Olga's car

Her expression said it all she was glad for the sudden interruption.

" Little sis your not so little any more" my sister cooed walking right behind me

" Olga its so nice to see you again" Ronda's voice seemed to echo as she gave me a quick glare before smiling at Olga

" It nice to see you again Ronda how are things with your parents business" Olga ask politely as we all started walking inside the mall

" I'm oh so sorry Olga but may I Take Helga away from you for a little while there is something I need to talk to her about." Lila smiled a Olga and then frowned at me

" Helga" Olga asked

" Yeah it cool ill meet up with you in a hour at the food court then you can tell me the news you wanted to tell me" I said as I waved her good bye

Fifteen minutes passed in utter silence while Lila nervously tugged one her hair.

" Helga... I wanted to ask you" Lila began to say

" You want to ask me what " I said more demanding than what I had intended to

" There is no easy way in say and asking this, I wish it was but Helga do you still have feeling for Arnold." Lila ask startling me with this question for the third time this year

Leaving me more worried about the second thing she wanted to tell me.

* * *

 **There you go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but your like the next chapter hopefully.**

 *** What do you think Olga wants to tell Helga?**

 *** Do you think Helga will tell Lila the truth about her felling for Arnold or do you think she will lie?**


	4. Chapter 4

" Helga please tell me the truth I promise I won't be mad" Lila said sweetly giving a small smile

" No, Lila. I don't, why do you keep asking" I lied and my stomach started to turn

" Because Helga I just feel oh so guilty." Lila confessed

" You have nothing to feel guilty about miss perfect." I said truthfully

" But I do Helga. I promised myself not to fall for him because I knew your feeling towards him and I ended up doing the exact opposite . I can't help but think I am a horrible friend. To not only take the boy I know you like but to blatantly show case it to you almost daily it makes me feel oh so horrible. For that I am sorry." Lila said sighing

" Lila I said I don't like him ok." I lied again

" and I told you before you don't need to apologize for you feelings" I said in a cold tone

" But Helga" Lila began

" Just drop it" I said taking a deep breath and clinching my fist

We walk in awkward silence for ten minutes until Lila spook again.

" There is something else, I want to tell you but can you please not tell anyone till I know for sure." Lila said mysteriously

" Sure what is it" I said half heartedly as I tried to maintain my cool

" I might be moving after Christmas, its not a said deal yet but my father has an offer to move back to my hometown, to be chair man of the company he works at. As much as I would like to say I'm staying I'm not so sure I will be. " Lila said as she whipped her eyes

I noticed then her "oh so's" phrase disappeared as if she used it to feel more comfortable.

" Lila , is this why you've been asking that question about football head?" I asked suddenly as though my mouth had a mind of its own

" Yes and no Helga. I'm just a little worried" Lila sighed

" Worried about what? You know football head is always going to be with you. He's always had feeling for you and now you two are dating. What could I possibly do" I spit out

" I don't know Helga ,I'm just trying to understand why..." Lila yelled scaring me. Never once had I heard her yell or scream at anyone before.

"Why what?" I screamed back as Lila pulled me into the restroom that was right beside us.

" I try so hard to get you to like me and be my friend Helga. Practically everyone has something Oh so horrible to say about you except for Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold. And I don't understand it Helga you don't give any of them the time of day especially Arnold. But yet when Arnold talks about you, you become this girl that you don't show anybody else." Lila cried out

The moment she mention Arnolds name my heart began to pound in my chest .She one step to close to finding out the truth . If any thing I would believe otherwise Arnold should say I'm a horrible person. He shouldn't believe in me but for some odd reason he does and it make me want to swoon. But I know I can't not now at least.

" I want to understand you and be your friend Helga but you won't let me. The only reason why I keep asking if you like Arnold is because I'm trying to understand what I did to make you hate me. All I want to do is make it up to you before I might leave. " Lila cried

" Lila" I said as the pit of my stomach dropped and for the first time ever I hugged the girl I once considered to be my enemy .

" I'm sorry" Lila said hugging me tighter

" Uhh" I said in a panic

" It ok, I know I'm not a easy person to be friends with. I'm sorry for giving you so much crap over the years. Lila?" I paused pulling her away from the hug holding on to her sholders

" Yes " Lila sniffeled

" I don't hate you, I never have. I just think we started off on the wrong foot how about we start over." I said letting go of her shoulders

"I think i'd like that Helga" Lila smiled holding out her hand

" What are you..." I began to ask as she took my hand

" Hi I'm Lila Sawyer. I grew up in Nashville Tennessee until I moved here in fourth grade. Um I like singing and I plan to make a career in either photography or become a professional painter. What else I have two dogs and I am a only child." Lila smiled

" Helga Pataki that's the name. " I chuckled as she let go of my hand

" I grew up in this worn down town. I don't like much but I do enjoy listening to music and playing the guitar in my free time. I'm planning on going to collage and getting a English degree and then from there I plan on wri..." I froze suddenly unable to talk about what I wanted to do

" Yes Helga" Lila said wanting to hear more

" Nothing its a ridicules idea. Don't worry about it . Let's see um I like to think I'm an only child but I have a big sister whom you already know." I chuckled as we started to walk out of the rest room

" Helga may I ask something?" Lila asked

" You already did sure why not. " I smiled causing her to give a faint laugh as we walked in rue 21

" Why do you call us names. I think I understand but I'm oh so curious to know." She swayed back and fourth as she looked at a neon blue lace dress with a brown thin belt around the waist

" Boy your full of question today Little red "I said forgetting her distaste to the nickname

" I guess I am but I just want to understand you." Lila said smiling at me as she grabbed the dress she was looking at

" Here try this on " Lila said handing me the dress

" Lila I am not wearing a dress. " I said crossing my arms

" Please for me." She begged giving me her best puppy dog look

" I don't work with puppy dog eyes but since you asked nicely I guess I must" I said walking to the changing room

" How many" The worker asked

" Just one" I said as she handed me the card

Changing into the dress I had to admit it did look quit nice on me. It defiantly made my blue eyes stand out more. The lacy flower print brought out my tan and over all i'd give it a 8/10 rating. Not because I didn't like it just didn't fit my style and I defiantly wasn't a model in it.

" Helga can I see" Lila asked

" I don't think I look that good in it" I said stepping out of my changing room

" Oh Helga you look stunning" Lila eye sparkled with joy

" You think so" I asked doubting

" Yes, it looks like it was made for you." She beamed as she cupped her hands next to her face

" Ok I suppose it does look somewhat nice on me. But I think I'm just going to put it back its not my style." I said closing the changing room door

" But Helga it does look good on you." Lila said

"Your not going to change me into a girlie girl in one day Little red" I laughed as I threw back on my other cloths

" I'm not trying to change you Helga I just think that the dress looks very nice on you." Lila said as I stepped out of the changing room

" Ok well then you have to wear something I would wear as well then" I said grabbing a a leather jacket a white loose-fitting shirt and a pair of tight ripped jeans at the knee .

" This should do" I said handing her the cloths before spotting a gray beanie

" Wait" I said tossing her the beanie

Within minutes she walked back out pulling off the outfit better than I had expected her to.

" Looks nice Red" I say as she closes the door behind her

Over all her perfect figure made her look the best. Even the beanie usually considered for a sloppy sort of look ,makes her waist long hair look perfect. The leather jacket gave her a edger look but she somehow makes it still look like she's the sweetest thing in the world. To be a pretty as she is would be a dream come true for anyone wishing to be look like her. Ill admit even though I'm in shape because of track there is now way I could ever be a pretty as she is.

" Its defiantly different than what I would usually wear but it looks nice. I think ill buy it if you buy yours ." She smiled at me

" Alright, Lila I'll buy the dress but only because your practically begging me to get it" I chuckled

" Ok Helga" She smiled as she went back the dressing room with a cheerful smile

* * *

 **A brand new friendship is starting for Helga , which over all I'm quite glad. I've read so many stories with Helga still resenting Lila because Arnold still likes Lila or the Arnold and Lila are dating. I want this to be a little different I want Helga and Lila to make amends. I promise it not going to be a steady road for any of the group but id like for the majority of characters to be friends. Anyway I'm rambling I hope you enjoyed this short chapter until next time VMT is out.**


End file.
